


Nothing a cup of tea and some affection can't fix

by MissMariel



Series: TS Sides One Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, My very first, Sickfic, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: Something is wrong with Logan, Patton can feel it. Luckily he knows how to help.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: TS Sides One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422
Kudos: 35





	Nothing a cup of tea and some affection can't fix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/gifts).



Something was wrong in the mind scape. Patton could always tell when something was wrong and today something was definitely wrong. He examined the strings that connected him to the other sides and found the dark blue one to be faintly shaking.   
As he followed it to Logans room he noticed the shaking increase and stop abruptly a few times. Finally he got to the logical sides room and knocked. "Lo? Are you alright in there?"   
He didn't get an answer for a long moment, then a rough voice called back: "I'm fine Patton." Well that sure didn't sound like it, plus the string was still shaking. Patton leaned closer and put his ear against the door.   
From inside he could hear paper shuffling and ragged breathing. The string had picked up speed again and was now violently vibrating through the door. Then it stopped and in just that moment he heard a choking noise from inside the room.   
Patton pulled back quickly, brows furrowed in worry. "Lo, please. Can I come in?" Logan sighed and it sounded kinda wheezy, but he heard the telltale click of the door being unlocked. At that Patton poked his head in through the door. Inside he found Logan, sitting at his desk, with a bunch of papers in front of him. Not a particularly unusual sight, if it wasn't for the state he was in. Red eyes, red nose, pale and still breathing heavily through his mouth.   
Pattons eyes widened. "You're sick!" Logan adamantly shook his head and insisted: "I'm fine Patton." He frowned and put his hands on his hips. "You don't sound fine." Logan sighed and shook his head. "I have work to do Patton."   
"No you don't. You're sick." Logan opened his mouth to reply, but was promptly cut off by a coughing fit. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Now, I'm going to make you some tea and you'll lie down and get some rest. And don't you dare even think about work mister, I'll take your papers if I have to." Logan sighed, but nodded defeatedly. "Fine..."   
Patton smiled at him brightly. "Thank you dear! I'll be right back then!" And with that he pecked him on the cheek and skipped out of the room again. Behind him Logan sighed loudly and pressed his hands against his eyes for a moment.   
When Patton returned a few minutes later with the promised cup of tea, he was happy to find that Logan was indeed lying in bed. But on top of the covers, still fully clothed and with a book in hands. Patton sighed and set the cup down on the nightstand. "Lo, dear... You're supposed to relax."   
"I am relaxing, Patton. Reading is not an incredibly straining activity." Patton shook his head and sat down next to him. "You didn't even get comfortable though. Hold on, let me-" He snapped his fingers and changed both of them into their respective onesies.   
"There! Much better!" Logan looked down at himself and sighed again, seeing the book down. "Very well then. I see I'm not going to get away from this. I assume you also want me under the blanket, am I correct?"   
"Yup!", Patton nodded, grinning excitedly. "Very well. I would prefer if you didn't snap me into position anymore though." Logan started to pull the blanket over his pale, lanky form as Patton rubbed the back of his neck and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah... I'm sorry Lo."   
"It's quite alright. Now, would you hand me that tea please before it gets cold?" Quickly Patton handed him the cup. "Yeah, yeah of course!"   
"Thank you", Logan accepted with a nod and took a sip. Then he sighed. "You know I'm only doing this so you'll let me get back to my work again faster, right?" Now it was Pattons turn to nod. "But you're not gonna leave me be, am I correct?" He shook his head, grinning sheepishly. Logan sighed.   
"Then perhaps you should get into a more comfortable position as well..." He ducked his head to hide how red his cheeks got and murmured: "Cuddle with me?" Immediately Pattons smile brightened and he lifted the blanket to crawl underneath with him. "Of course dear!" Logan hid his smile with another sip from his tea and leaned into Pattons open arms. Patton smiled softly and kissed his head, pulling him closer. "I love you."   
"Wait, what if you get sick too?" Logan sat up abruptly, almost spilling his tea. Patton grinned, that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "So you admit that you're sick?" Logan rolled his eyes, but set the cup down and nodded. "Fine, yes. I'm most likely coming down with a common cold. And I know that I'm currently in the infectious phase, therefore I am worried about you getting it as well. Are you happy?"   
Patton smiled softly and pulled him back against his side. "More than happy dear. And don't worry about me, I'm not gonna get sick." Logan coughed slightly, but snuggled closer anyway. "Alright...", He whispered and within moments he was asleep. Patton smiled down at him lovingly. He was glad that Logan finally got some sleep. The logical side only got sick when he overworked himself. Nothing a cup of tea and some sleep and affection couldn't fix, but Logan still continuously ignored his own needs in favor of working out Thomas' plan for the future.   
He pressed another kiss to his head and mumbled, "You're gonna be fine my love...", into his hair. Logan shifted in his sleep to snuggle closer and smiled happily. 


End file.
